Disney Songs: One Piece Style
by hendie
Summary: I saw this type of story on some other fandoms and decided to make one for One Piece. I think the title pretty much explains it all. Please review for song requests.
1. Alabastian Nights

"Hey Vivi, what's Alabasta like?" Chopper asked.

The doctor had just been telling the princess what Drum Island was like during Christmas. But that had made him wonder about Vivi's home. None of the crew really knew much about it aside from the fact that it was on the brink of civil war. She didn't talk about it much.

Vivi thought for a minute before she smiled and began to sing,

"Oh I come from a land, from a faraway place  
Where some perverted camels roam  
Where it's flat and immense  
And the heat is intense  
It's a furnace, but hey, it's home

When the wind's from the east  
And the sun's from the west  
And the log on the pose is right  
Come on down  
Stop on by  
Hop the Merry and ride  
To another Alabastian night

Alabastian nights  
Like Alabastian days  
More often than not  
Are hotter than hot  
In a lot of good ways

Alabastian nights  
'Neath Alabastian moons  
A fool off his guard  
Could fall and fall hard  
Out there on the dunes"

_**So yeah, this idea is kind of really random.**_ _**I've seen a few really good Disney song fics in other fandoms and thought, "Hey, why don't I make one for One Piece?" This song is "Arabian Nights" from Aladdin. Please PM or review if you have any requests or ideas for more songs and people who could sing them.**_

Next time: Garp will be singing "I'll Make a Man Out of You" to Coby and Helmeppo.


	2. I'll Make a Man Out of You

It was in the wee hours of the morning at Marine HQ. Coby and Helmeppo stood in the middle of the empty training yard, waiting patiently for their first training session with Vice-Admiral Garp. Suddenly, they heard a wooshing sound behind them. Before they could turn around, they both received an insanely painful "Fist of love" to the head.

Garp was chuckling behind them as the boys rubbed their quickly forming bumps. "Lesson one gentlemen, always be alert!" He tossed them both a training sword from a nearby bucket and began to sing.

"Let's get down to business-to defeat the Pirates  
Did they send me weaklings who have no fight*?  
You're the saddest bunch I ever met  
But you can bet before we're through  
Misters, I'll make a man out of you

"Tranquil as a forest  
But on fire within  
Once you find your center  
You are sure to win  
You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot  
And you haven't got a clue  
Somehow I'll make a man out of you!"

Helmeppo was panting heavily as he was running his 50 laps around the yard.

"I'm never gonna catch my breath"

His friend glanced behind them and saw Garp only a few feet away, pulling up his sleeves. Coby put on a little burst of speed.

"Say good-bye to those who knew me"

Helmeppo was struggling to even lift the weights for which Garp had assigned 100 reps for each arm.

"Boy I was a fool in school for cutting gym"

A guard returning from the night shift was walking past the yard and immediately felt pity for the boys.

"The V-A's got 'em scared to death"

Coby was doing his pull-ups as fast as possible, in fear that Garp wouldn't think it was enough.

"Really hope he doesn't punch me"

Garp was dangling Helmeppo over the ocean where a sea king could be seen swimming.

"Now I really wish that I knew how to swim!"

Garp was shaking his head and continued to sing,

"(To Be a man)  
You must be swift as the coursing river  
(To Be a man)  
With all the force of a great typhoon  
(To Be a man)  
With all the strength of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon"

"Time is racing toward us till a great war arrives  
Heed my every order and you might survive  
You're unsuited for the rage of war  
So pack up, go home, you're through  
How could I make a man out of you?"

Coby and Helmeppo weren't doing so well. They were exhausted, hurt, and worn out. It would be so easy to just give up. But wasn't this their dream: to become stronger. The friends looked at each other with determination and nodded once before starting their tasks again with new enthusiasm. They would show Garp what they were really made of. They sang.

"(To Be a man)  
We must be swift as the coursing river  
(To Be a man)  
With all the force of a great typhoon  
(To Be a man)  
With all the strength of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon"

They finished the day's training just as the sun was coming up and their cleaning shifts were about to start. They looked around for Garp for some feedback on how they had done. They found the Vice-Admiral lying on the ground asleep with a doughnut in his hand and a snot bubble coming out of his nose.

_***Yeah, I know "pirates" and "fight" don't rhyme, but it sounds better than "sons" which was the original lyric.**_

_**This song was "I'll Make a Man Out of You" from Mulan. I thought it would be oddly appropriate for Garp, Coby, and Helmeppo. Review or PM if you have any suggestions or requests, please!**_

_**Next time: Luffy singing "Oh I Just Can't Wait To Be King" **_


End file.
